


Boys and Their Toys

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Coming Out, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Gay, Internet, M/M, Resurrection, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Ship, Shipping, Supernatural - Freeform, challenge, chat, gay ship, otp, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic based off a conversation I had with a stranger on Shamchat- impersonating characters.<br/>A friend requested that I turn it into a fic because; "It's so good!"<br/>I was Dean.<br/>All dialogue incorporated into the fic is from our conversation.</p><p>Shout out to 'sam winchester'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

My feet pound against the tiles of the bunker, breath puffing a little too loud from between my parted lips.  
"Sammy?" I call, jamming my head through his bedroom door. The room is devoid of all gigantic human life forms. "Dammit, Sammy..."  
I jog out of the room, turning down the hall, still calling. I find myself back in the main room, the massive dining table stacked high with various books, gigantic volumes on the crazy things the Men Of Letters had collected. The door behind me squeaks open.  
Turning fast, senses on high alert, I find Sam standing in the frame, looking a little guilty. "Sammy?"  
Sam looks up at me, eyebrows creased. "Dean."  
"There you are!" I shout, slapping his arm. "I've been searching high and low for you!"  
"Yeah, well..." Sam's gaze drops.  
"Where've you been?"  
"I, um..." Sam clears his throat, mumbling. "I was on a date."  
"A-what?" I stare at him, flabbergasted.  
Sam sighs heavily. "I was going on a date."  
"With who?! Where?" I shake my head, shocked and slightly weary of the imminent outburst from my brother. "Sam, why didn't you tell me?"  
Sam shoots me a pointed look, eyes piercing. "Because you would have flirted with her."  
I drop my mouth in an offended gape. "I would not have flirted..." _Well_. "Was she hot?"  
"Yeah, Dean..." Sam gets a faraway look in his eyes. "She had long red hair, blue eyes, shorter than even you..."  
I release an indignant sound from the back of my throat, pouting.  
"Nice body..." He continues. "Um, fogey the body..." He adds as I raise my eyebrows.  
"Did you get laid?" I smile at him- slowly, slyly.  
Sam rolls his eyes, blushing furiously. "None of your business."  
I laugh. Sam hasn't gotten any in the longest of times, I was beginning to think his you-know-what was going o dry up and fall off or something...  
Especially after his bout of depression. "SON OF A BITCH! YOU SO DID!" I clap a heavy hand on his back. "Hah! that's my boy!"  
Sam just frowns moodily. "This is why I don't tell you."  
"Aw, come on Sammy..." I clear my throat, putting on my best 'dad impression'. "Did you use protection?"  
Sam pulls a face, punching me hard in the arm. "Yes..."?  
I throw my hands up, shoulder aching a little. "Aay, just gotta check." I wink at him. "What was her name? You remember her name, right? You saucy moose, you..."  
"Her name was Lexi." Sam sighs, bitchfacing. "And don't call me moose."  
"Well done, Lexi." I shout to the sky, the way kids do when they bid goodnight to distant fathers. "Whatever you say, SAMoose... Anyway, can we go get some pie?"  
Sam grisn devilishly. "Fine, squirrel."  
"Oi!" I stick my lower lip out, pouting.  
Sam smirks. "I won't call you squirrel if you won't call me moose."  
I pause for a moment, before raising my eyebrows. _Fair enough_. "Deal."  
Sam sticks his hand out and I shake it, crossing my fingers behind my back.  
A sudden thought strikes me. "Hey, Sam- when you weren't too busy dirty dancing with miss Lexi- Did you see Cas?"  
Sam shrugs his shoulders. "He was at the strip club looking for you." He laughs a little. "Poor Cas..."  
"Oh, god..." I bring a hand up to rub my face. "I can only imagine the crap he's gotten himself into... We better go get him when we pick up some pie." Sam nods, eyeing me strangely. "If he's still there."  
"Yeah, don't want anyone taking your man." Sam teases like a middle schooler.  
"Shuddup, Sam! It isn't like that!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Sam crosses his arms. "Then what were the noises coming from the Impala last night?"  
"That was... Um..." I feel nervous sweat clinging to my brow. This was not how I had planned on telling Sam about Cas and I. "Cats. Cats infiltrated Baby. Pesky sons of bitches..."  
Sam snorts. "Cats scream Cas name?"  
Flashbacks dance across my vision for a moment. Loud gasps, fogged windows, sweaty skin, stubble and muscle and bright blue eyes... "There are a lot of weird things out there..." Referring the arsenal of supernatural entities running loose out there. "Talking cats are one of them."  
"I see..." Sam pauses. "And they sound like Cas moaning your name."  
"That was... Meowing. Cat meowing." _Cats, Dean Winchester? Is that the best you could come up with_?  
"Don't lie to me, I will ask Cas myself." Sam sticks his chin out defiantly.  
"He'll... Tell you it's cats. It was cats."  
Sam grins, raising his eyebrows.  
"Aw, shut it. Let;s just go..." I wave a hand at him, turning to the door.  
"Fine, but I'm still asking." Sam shoots back, sassily.   
I bite my lip. _Do I really want Sam asking Cas? The guys bound to say yes, the damn angel doesn't lie about these things. This isn't how I wanted to tell Sam_... "Fine. Ask him." _See if I care_.  
"Why so nervous, Dean?" Sam sound uncomfortably similar to the Joker. The Joker to my Batman.  
"It's pie withdrawals."  
"You had pie last night."  
"But I didn't have pie this morning." Which is true.  
"I see." Sam shoots an arm out, stopping me in my tracks. His voice is gentle. "You look at Cas like he's your favourite flavour pie. You love him, Dean."  
Sam is my brother. He knows me back-to-front. I should have known I couldn't hide this from him.   
And yet, can't bring myself to say it. There's a difference between admitting it to yourself, and admitting it to others.  
"No, no..." I shake my head, sighing. "I mean, yeah... I like the way his sex hair never, ever sits flat. And the way his blue tie used to make his eyes pop. And his pouffy trench coat that makes him look a little taller tun he is. And he does the cute little squint thing and tilts his head when he's confused. and the way his voice rumbles like thunder... No. I don't love him."  
He crosses his arm, shifting his weight to one leg and popping his hip sassily. But his tone is soft, sincere. "Dean, you're still my brother is you love him. Actually, it is adorable."  
Did sam basically just say he's okay with me and Cas? Did he just indirectly accept me for being... Me? I feel a wave of emotion swell up inside me.  
After a long phase, I sigh. "Fine..." I mumble. "I may have a thing for Cas."  
Sam beams, clapping his hands triumphantly. "I knew it! Congrats, Dean." He shifts a little awkwardly, probably doesn't know what else to say. "I am happy for you."  
"Heh, yeah, well- thanks..." I cough. "Can we go get him now? And pie. Have to get pie."  
Sam's smile simmers down a little until it's nothing more than a soft quirk of the lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, Dean. We can."  
I grab my coat, slipping it over my shoulders, keys jangling in my pocket. I stash some cash into my wallet and slide my feet into my shoes. I shoot a glance over at Sam, who's putting on his own jacket, staring out the window. He freezes for a moment before shaking his head. "Let's go."  
"Hey, Sammy... You okay?" I crease my brow into a worried frown.  
He blinks hard, looking a me. "Um...Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" I approach him, scanning his paling face. "You ain't looking' so good."  
"It's nothing, Dean." He shakes his head. "Let's go before someone makes a move on your man..."  
I squint at him, suspiciously. "Okay, if you say so." My features relax. I punch the air, releasing a less-than-terrifying battle cry. "Damn straight. Forward, Sammy!" I charge to the door.  
Sam follows after me, rolling his eyes at my comical antics. However, what I don't relies is that he freezes upon reaching the door. I don't see him gape at a figure standing beneath the streetlight. I don't feel his heart leap to his throat.  
Distractedly, I make it all the way to the Impala before realising Sam isn't behind me. "What flavour do you wan- Sam?" I turn to find the space behind me unoccupied by my moose-human hybrid of a brother. My gaze wanders to the bunker where Sam remains frozen in the doorway. "Sammy?"  
Sam ignores me, instead, he storms right up to a smirking figure beneath the streetlight. I barely have time to react before he swings his arm, punching the stranger in the face. "You ass!"  
I freeze, arms flailing around me in shock, eyes popping. "What the hell...?"  
Sam begins yelling, arms waving about madly. "I WAITED FOR MONTHS FOR YOU! AND YOU COME NOW?!" The figure doesn't even flinch. Audibly growling, Sam turns and storms back to me. I have half a mind to flinch away from the colossal ball of anger heading towards me. "Let's go, Dean."  
My vision, however, is still glued to the stranger. Is it just a trick of the light? Is it just me or is that... Is that...? I have a hard time forming the words in my mouth. "W-wait, Sammy... Sam... Is that- is that?"  
"Yes. Yes, it is, Dean." Sam grinds his teeth.  
"But I thought-" I whip around to face the person, now approaching us with confident, casual strides. "You died!"  
Gabriel, the Trickster angel himself, smirks.   
I don' understand. He died. He was killed by his brother- by Lucifer. And yet, here he is, sweets and all.  
Why is Sam so mad? I mean, I'm not exactly jumping for joy. But, the guy did give his life to save us. We owe him one. And by owe him, I don't mean owe him and punch in face.  
"Why are you mad, Sam?" I frown, not quite comprehending our current predicament. "I mean, the guy's a dick." I receive a glare from the angel. "But a dick that saved our necks."  
Gabriel smirks. "Can't be a trickster without a few tricks." He walks and talks with the most fluent air of confidence and cockiness.  
"That's not important, Dean." Sam says, referring to the reason he's furious with the recently risen, celestial being. Gabriel shoots him an odd look.  
"Uhm..." I raise my eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure I'm missing something here. Care to fill me in? Anyone?"  
Gabriel steps forward. "Sam... I'm sorry, but I did save you..." He turns to me. "Before I," He raises his fingers to air quote. "Quote: Died, me and Sam... We had a thing."  
Sam glowers menacingly at him.  
I just stare at the pair of them, mouth gaping open and closed. "A- a _thing_?"  


**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this one, turn it into a full fic.  
> (It ended so abruptly when 'sam winchester' left the conversation. *sad face*)  
> So, what do you think? Continue?
> 
> Join me at http://scribblesnsquiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
